Through the eyes of a predator
by Flying bastard
Summary: A hunter goes searching for prey one night.


A hunter sat perched on a rooftop, staring down at the gruesome scene before him. Gruesome for a human anyhow. The blood spattered sidewalks, lingering groups of normal infected, and the overwhelming stench of carrion were all commonplace to the hunter. It had been a long while since his last meal, and hunger was the only thought that occupied his mind as he searched the breeze for a scent of some life in the massive sea of death around him. He finally caught one, it was pretty far off, but nowhere near unreachable. The now excited hunter began leaping from rooftop to roof top in search of his prey.

Scattered infected of the horde shambled about on the streets below him and the hunter sped up his pace lest some of those scavengers catch on and snatch his meal out from under him. Eventually the tall buildings ran out and the hunter took one last leap into a tall tree. Looking out from were he was positioned, he could see a clearing at the edge of the small forest before him, in that clearing were two buildings, he knew he would find what he was looking for in one of them. The hunter hurried through the forest, sticking to the cover of the treetops and startling the occasional bird into flight. He stopped briefly and almost gave in to his hunger on one tree, were a man was hanging, long dead, on a noose. Flies were already swarming around the corpse as it swayed back and forth in the wind. Much of the skin on his lower legs was gone, torn off in a frenzy by something that passed by earlier.

The hunter pondered lifting it on to the branch to eat, but was reminded of the much tastier prey ahead by the sounds of a gun going off followed by a mournful scream in the distance. The horde soon poured into the area with a boomer trying his best to keep up, his pus and puke stained flab seeming to bounce with his movements. He tripped on a root and fell face first onto the ground, vomiting all over himself as he did so. The sight of the boomer's pitiful attempts to regain footing whilst rolling in his own vile made the hunter let out an amused snort before hurrying along towards his destination. The first of these two buildings was just ahead and the hunter leaped out of the trees, landing in front of the building. Without thinking, he burst through the window towards the intense sobbing coming from inside.

Much to his dismay, he found only the ever-sulking witch sitting in a a pool of blood and whatever was left of the last person to disturb her. The moment she turned her icy gaze to the hunter, he ran outside lest he share the same fate. The next sounds the hunter heard, apart from the ongoing shrieks of the horde, were several gunshots and loud, frantic cursing. Sounds that always meant humans. A woman was in the top floor of the barn with a hunting rifle, turning the heads of various infected into explosions of crimson. She had nowhere to go, this was her last stand. The horde was relentlessly pounding away at the heavy doors to the barn, ignoring their fallen brethren. It would be a while until they could manage to break through, but the survivor could go no were but up a ladder onto the roof, and even that was a dead end, they had all the time in the world.

The hunter, however, was getting impatient, and he had no desire to share his meal with this many others. The horde was a useful distraction as much as they were an obstacle, though. As they were attempting to break open the gate, the woman would be distracted shooting at them. The hunter used this distraction to get around the barn and onto the food silo, leaping from there onto the rooftop of the barn. The woman had foolishly left the trapdoor open and the hunter had no trouble dropping down behind her. A man's body lay in the corner, half his head blown away. The lone sniper turned at the sound next to her and gawked in terror at the hunter about to pounce on her.

She rolled to avoid him, but he managed to grab onto one of her legs and sink his claws deep into her, making her let out a agonized scream. Before the woman could attempt to beat him away with the butt of her rifle, she found herself dragged out of the window and plummeting towards the horde before swinging above them towards the farmhouse. The hunter fell with her, refusing to let go and crashing against much of the horde on the swing over. His hands were now on both her legs, nails sinking in, her blood streaming down the back of his hands. The hunter threw himself upward and caught back on to her in a sick, bizarre sort of bear hug.

His face was mere inches from hers now, his stench would be suffocating if the smoker's tongue weren't already beginning to cut off her breathing. She could see his every feature now, his teeth were caked with blood, his expression was furious, his eyes were glassy but filled with hunger. He brought a putrid, deformed tongue to her face, lapping up and down her cheek. The survivor wanted to vomit, "to think this was what Hal started to become before I put him out of his misery" she thought to herself. After emitting a loud growl the hunter swung himself forward with his victim, bringing them both through the window behind her, biting down his hardest on the smokers tongue as they went through. A distorted cough could be heard as the detongued smoker fell headfirst into the frustrated horde.

They landed hard on the wooden floor of the room, the woman wincing from some glass that had gotten lodged in her back. She was now beatened and pinned, her struggle was useless, the hunter wasted no time digging into her and she could do nothing but wimper. His claws ripped through cloth with ease, exposing the soft flesh of her torso which was now becoming quickly drenched in blood. All of her tears, screams, pleas, they were nothing to the hunter. What lied before him was his food, nothing more and nothing less. He tore her apart, pulling up whatever parts of her he could get a hold of , anything he could fit in his mouth,as well as some things he couldn't. The noise had stopped by now and the hunter wanted to gorge every inch of the survivor before the rest of the infected got up here. He leaned up from her carcass to let out a loud shriek of victory in to the night before returning to her.


End file.
